


Stake Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Adam on a stake out that leads to hot dirty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/72818528637)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

“So, why are we here?” Adam asks as you lead him to a tree on top of a hill. The sun was going down, and you scanned the field below you, studying the supposedly ‘abandoned’ warehouse.

“Because, we are here to stake out that warehouse.” You point. “There has been reposts of people going missing over the past week. Evidence has been saying that vampires are the cause, but police obviously wouldn’t realize that. Sam and Dean aren’t totally sure where the possible nest might be, so there are staking out some other places while we stake out over here.”

“You think that they are here?” Adam asks, looking down at the warehouse.

“No. If they were, Sam and Dean would be here with us.” You say honestly. “They sent us here because they don’t want us to get hurt.”

“Why would they do that?” Adam sounds a little annoyed, and honestly, you can’t blame him.

“You’re their brother and I’ve been with them for a few years now, so they just are trying to make sure not to get us hurt or killed.” You sit down by the tree, and pat the space next to you, motioning for Adam to sit. He does and sighs.

“So what do we do then?” He kicks around some of the looser dirt.

You lean against the tree and look up at the sky. “No idea.” You say. You see, out of the corner of your eye, that Adam is watching you. You give a small smile. “What?”

“You look nice in the light.” He murmurs, eyeing you up and down.

“Is that supposed to be your attempt at flirting?” You ask, turning to look at Adam.

He shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Adam…” You sigh with a grin. “… _this_ …” You stretch out, splaying your legs wide, and puffing your chest out, giving a big yawn. “…is flirting.” You motion for him to move over to you and he does.

One of his hands presses to the tree while the other goes to the nape of your neck, and he kisses you deeply. _Damn_ , Adam was a good kisser. Before you realize what you’re doing, you’re pulling at Adam’s shirt, trying to get it to come off.

You can feel Adam laugh, and he grabs you by the hips, pulling you over and twisting the two of you, so you’re lying down on the ground, with him above you.

He pulls back and starts to yank off his clothes, with you doing the same.

When every ounce of clothing has been scattered around the two of you, you latch on again, kissing, rubbing, rutting, and panting. The vague idea that you two are going to end up getting covered in dirt runs through your mind, but is quickly discarded when you feel Adam’s hardening length against your stomach.

“Fuck, Adam…want you in me.” You murmur. He nods and his cock presses against the entrance to your pussy, and he starts to push in, while his lips suck marks around your neck and shoulders.

He starts to fuck you earnestly and you cry out in surprise and pleasure, hips rising you meet his.

Your hands are roaming all over Adam, while his are gripping your thighs. Your legs wrap around Adam’s waist, and you manage to flip your bodies around, so that you’re now straddling Adam.

Your hands press to his chest, and you roll your hips, riding Adam. His hands are now twisted in your hair, and he pulls you down, kissing and sucking on your lips.

Both of you are moaning and panting, sweat starting to mix with the dirt and covering your bodies. By this point, neither of you care. The two of you are caught up in sex and how fucking right it feels.

“Gonna come soon, Adam.” You moan.

“Gonna get your juices all mixed with this sweat and dirty. We’re so dirty.” He growls with a smile as he licks and sucks your jaw. “Gonna be so filthy when Sam and Dean pick us up. They’re gonna know what we’ve been doing.”

You whimper at the thought of being stuck in the back of the Impala with Adam, covered with dried dirt, sweat, and come, and _fuck_ it made you more aroused.

“Then we should really get the most out of this before Sam and Dean get here.” You growl back, quickening the pace. Adam cries out in pleasure and the thrusts that he is making become more and more erratic.

He twists the two of you and now you’re on your side, arms and legs a tangled mess with Adam’s, lips pressed with his, and you cry into his mouth as you come. He follows a few seconds after and the two of you slow down before stopping. The two of you stay tangled as you pant and catch your breath, breathing in each other’s sweaty scent, staring up at the sky that was turning darker with each passing minute.

A phone starts to ring and you give a groan, knowing it’s yours.

You reach for it, and answer. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sam says from the other side. “Dean and I have had no luck so far. How about you guys?”

“Nope. No vamps.” You say, looking back at the warehouse. If there were any, you’re pretty sure they would have captured you and Adam already.

“Are you OK, Y/N? Sounds like you ran a marathon.” Sam says.

“I’m fine, Sam. You and Dean take your time coming to get us. Trust me, Adam and me aren’t in any rush.” You wink at Adam in the dying light and he gives a smile. “Later Sam.” You hang up before he can say anything and you put your phone back. “Now…where were we?” You pull Adam closer before kissing him again.


End file.
